Snatched
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Ben wants to spend more time with his youngest son, but two kidnappers have plans of their own.


I do not own Bonanza or its characters.  I am not profiting from this story.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Snatched**

By:  Kaitlyn Rose

Inside everyone slept soundly, but outside the dark clouds drew nearer and nearer.  At first the small rumbles of thunder that rolled through the night sky were inaudible, but as the winds whipped up outside and blew the storm closer the lightning became brighter and the thunder louder.

Six-year-old Little Joe Cartwright was curled in a small ball, sleeping on his side, thumb nestled comfortably in his tiny mouth.  His blankets and his teddy bear, JoJo, had long since fallen to the floor.  Joe was anything but a peaceful sleeper.

A small rumble of thunder made Little Joe begin to stir in his sleep but for the moment he was still in dreamland.  The next thunder, however, caused Joe to sit up in his bed and look around his room, trying to figure out what had just happened.  He rubbed sleepily at his eyes and then blinked as a flash of lightning lit up his room.  Joe sat perfectly still to see if it happened again or if he had imagined the flash of light.  He flinched when another flash occurred and the thunder rumbled louder this time.

Little Joe hated thunderstorms.  Both Pa and Adam had told him that there was nothing to be afraid of, and he knew that they wouldn't lie to him, but still his heart beat wildly as he listened to the storm as it grew closer.  Each roll of thunder was louder than the one before it and the wind was now blowing wildly.  Joe tiptoed to his window and looked through the lace curtain.  The sky lit up and he saw that the trees outside were swaying back and forth.  

Joe could feel the whole house groan as the wind slammed against it.  Joe ran back to his bed.  He grabbed his blankets and JoJo and then used his child logic of using his blankets as some kind of magical barrier to protect himself from the storm.  Every child knew that as long as you kept your hands and feet tucked under the covers the bad things couldn't get you, but that didn't mean he wasn't still afraid.  He huddled under the covers and clutched JoJo in a tight grip.  

He let out a small gasp as the next thunder seemed to be right over his room.  Suddenly Little Joe screamed out when the wind blew something against the windowpane.

"Papa!  Papa!" Joe cried, afraid to jump out of his bed and away from the small bit of security he had from his blankets.  "Adam!  Adam!"

Ben Cartwright threw back his covers and quickly pulled on his robe.  He ran to the hallway where he found both Adam and Hoss just stepping out of their rooms.

Adam was never surprised how his Pa was always the first to reach Little Joe's room.

The entire ranch house shook from the next thunderbolt and even Ben himself was startled.

"PAAPAAAA!" Joe wailed.  

Ben ran into Joe's room and found his youngest son sitting in his bed sobbing.  Quickly Ben reached for Joe and lifted the little boy into his arms.

"Shhh, don't cry son.  Your Pa is here.  Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Papa…" Joe said between sobs, "I'm scairt."  He wrapped his arms around Ben's neck and held on for dear life.

"Don't be scared little brother," Hoss said.  "It's just Mother Nature blowing off some steam."

"Make her stop Hoss!" Joe begged.  He buried his face into his Pa's neck and closed his eyes tight as the storm continued on.  Ben felt his shoulder grow wet as Joe's tears soaked through his bedclothes.

"Adam, go down stairs and start a fire please," Ben said calmly.  "Hoss, have Hop Sing make some cocoa."  As long as the storm outside continued there would be no getting Joe back to sleep.

"Yes, Pa," both Adam and Hoss replied and hurried from the room to do their father's bidding.

Ben set Joe back on his bed just long enough to wrap the boy up in his blanket, like a mother swaddling her infant, and once he was sure Joe was snug and warm he lifted him back up into his arms and carried his baby son down the stairs to the main room.  Ben had a seat in his leather chair in front of the fireplace and settled Joe into his lap.

Little Joe snuggled next to Pa and wrapped his arms around his waist.  His sobbing had calmed down but every now and then his body would shake from a hiccup.  He felt safe in his Pa's strong arms as his father rocked him gently back and forth, but his small body still jerked from the loud thunders that shook the house.

The main room brightened as Adam finished lighting the fire.  A few minutes later Hoss came into the room with Hop Sing following behind him.  Hoss was already drinking his cup of cocoa and munching on a cookie.

"Here Mista Carwright," Hop Sing said.  "Cocoa make wittle boy awl betta."

"Thank you, Hop Sing," Ben said.  He took the steaming cup from the cook and blew on it to cool it down a bit for Joe.

"Hop Sing awlso bring cocoa for Mista Adam.  Coffee ready soon for Mista Carwright."

Adam took his cup of cocoa from Hop Sing and watched the cook hurry back to the kitchen to fetch the coffee for his Pa.  Adam might be seventeen, but he had to admit that the cocoa was mighty good as he sipped his cup.

"Joe, here, drink your cocoa," Ben said as he held the cup up to Joe's lips.

Joe raised one arm up to hold his cup, but he made sure to keep his other arm firmly around his father's waist.  He sipped his cocoa.

"You wanna cookie?" Hoss offered.  He held the cookie up for Little Joe to take.  

Joe did want the cookie, but to take it meant he'd have to let go of his Pa completely since he held his cup in his one hand.  Joe quickly figured out a solution to his problem.

"Gimme bite," Joe said, opening his mouth wide.

Ben just smiled as Hoss held the cookie to Joe's mouth and Joe took a big bite from it.

"Sounds like the storm is passing," Adam said.

"Yes it does," Ben agreed.  "Early spring storms are like that.  They come in fast and furious and then leave just as quickly."

Joe was suddenly feeling ashamed of himself for acting like a big baby.  "I'm sorry Papa."

"Sorry for what sweetheart?" Ben asked.

"I'm sorry I woke everybody up.  I know you said ta not be scared but it was so loud.  Sounded like the whole house was gonna fall down," Joe explained.

"Little Joe," Adam said, "You don't ever have to worry about this house falling down.  Pa and I built it extra strong little buddy."

"Really?" Joe asked.  

"Really," Ben said soothingly.

"But what if the wind was really strong, or what if a wolf came and tried to blow the house down, like he did with those pigs, you know, like in my picture book Adam bought me for my bir'day?"

Ben smiled as he listened to Joe's innocent questions and looked at the wide-eyed serious expression on his angelic face.

"Son, a wolf can't really huff and puff and blow your house down," Ben explained.  "That's just a story.  And as for the wind, it's like Adam said.  This house is strong.  It would have to be a very, very powerful wind, and even then I think these walls could take it."

"Pa, why does Mother Nature have to be so loud?"

"I don't think she means to be loud on purpose, she's just making sure to give the earth rain so things can grow."

The answer seemed to satisfy Joe and he continued to sip his cocoa.  The rumbles were quieting down and Joe now felt secure enough to let go of Pa's waist and hold his hand out for a cookie.  Hoss quickly passed one to him.

Hop Sing walked into the living room and handed Ben a cup of coffee.  "Wittle Joe better now?" he asked.

Joe nodded his head and Ben replied, "Yes, he's just about ready to go back to sleep I think."

"No Papa," Joe whispered.  "I don't wanna go back to sleep.  What if Mother Nature sends another mean ol' storm?"

"There's no need to be afraid," Ben said.  "Besides, I think the storm is all over for the night.  Now why don't you finish your cocoa and your cookie?  That goes for you, too," Ben said with a smirk as he looked at Hoss and Adam.  

"Yes sir," the three boys replied.

Five minutes later Hop Sing took all of the empty mugs to the kitchen and Ben followed Hoss and Adam up the stairs carrying Little Joe.  He could have made Joe walk, but he enjoyed the closeness he felt with his son at the moment and Joe didn't seem to be in a hurry to be put down.  In fact, Joe simply laid his head on Ben's shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Good night Pa, Adam, Short Shanks," Hoss said with a loud yawn.

"Night," everyone replied.

Adam quickly said his goodnights and then both he and Hoss went into their rooms and shut the door.

Ben started to carry Joe to his room.

"Papa," Little Joe whispered.

"Yes Joe."

"Can I sleep with you?  Please papa?"

Ben thought for a moment.  He knew he should put Joseph into his own bed, he was starting to get a bit too old to be sleeping with him or Adam, but then he looked into Joe's face and his heart simply melted.  "Yes, you can sleep with me sweetheart, but just for tonight.  Tomorrow you're back in your own bed."

"I love you, Papa," Joe said and hugged his father.

"I love you too son," Ben replied and gave his baby a quick kiss on his forehead.  He carried Joe to his room and then settled the boy comfortably into the bed before he finally climbed in himself.  

Joe rolled over and snuggled up against Ben's side.  He laid his head on Ben's broad chest.  Once more his thumb was nestled in his mouth and in a few moments his breathing evened out letting Ben know that his son was sleeping peacefully.  Ben pulled the boy even closer and then closed his own eyes.

__________________

The next morning Ben slowly awoke to someone rubbing his cheek.  He opened his eyes and saw Little Joe still next to him, awake, and rubbing his face.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"You're scratchy," Joe replied.

"I suppose I am," Ben smirked as he rubbed his own hand over his chin.

"When will me and Hoss be scratchy?"

"You mean Hoss and I," Ben corrected.

"No Pa, yous already scratchy.  I mean me and Hoss."

Ben chuckled.  He decided to skip the grammar lesson for the moment and simply answer Joe's question.  "Adam didn't start shaving until he was fifteen.  Hoss is maturing quickly, so I wouldn't be surprised if he needs to start shaving earlier than Adam did."

"What about me?" Joe asked.

"I think you'll be more like Adam, so I guess that means you'll have to wait until you're about fifteen."

"But that's forever," Joe complained.

"That's what you think.  The time will fly by faster than you think it will, and then you'll be a man, and not my little boy anymore."

Joe got a very thoughtful look on his face.  "Not you little boy."

"Nope, you'll be grown up."

"I want to be grown up.  Then I can go on the horses like Adam, but if I'm grown, can I still sit in your lap papa?"

Ben smiled.  Of all of his boys Joe was without a doubt the most affectionate.  He loved to be cuddled by Ben or Adam, and both Ben and Adam loved to cuddle with him.  "I don't care how big you get, little one, I promise that my arms will always be strong enough to hold you, as will my lap."

Joe smiled happily at that and rubbed Ben's cheek again.  Suddenly Ben pulled back the cover and lifted Joe's nightshirt, and gave Joe a raspberry on his tummy.  Joe squealed with delight.

"Papa...stop...that tickles!"  Joe was laughing so hard that he could barely speak.  Ben gave him one more raspberry before he pulled the boy's shirt back down and pulled him into a hug.

"Now, how about you go and get washed up and dressed?" Ben said.  "I can already smell breakfast cooking and there is a lot of work to do today."

"Yes sir," Joe said, still laughing, and quickly hopped off his Pa's bed and ran from the room like a streak of lightning.

Ben climbed out of his bed and walked over to the dresser.  The thought of Joe being all grown up one day made him sad.  He didn't want his baby to grow up, at least not too fast.  He had missed out on these precious years with Adam and Hoss.  It wasn't that he wasn't around for them, but that they were too busy just trying to survive in the wild.  With Joe it was different.  Joe had been born on the Ponderosa, he'd had money to spoil him, and though he still worked long and hard days, he tried to find time to spend with him.  He knew that Joe would be his last child, as he had no desire to marry again, at least not any time soon.  Three wives were enough for this lifetime.

Fifteen minutes later the entire family was sitting around the breakfast table and Hop Sing was serving out large dishes filled with fried potatoes, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"But Papa," Little Joe whined, "I promise I won't get in the way.  I promise to be good."

"That'll be the day," Adam teased.

"Joseph it simply isn't safe for you to go with Adam while he breaks the horses, and I'm not going to be able to keep an eye on you while I go and check the herd and drive them into the south pasture.  It's just too dangerous," Ben said.

"Please Papa.  I can sit on Buck with you, I won't get in the way," Joe repeated.

"No," Ben stated firmly.

"You and Adam and Hoss leave everyday.  I never have anyone to play with."  Joe's voice began to crack as the hurt came through.

"Joseph the answer is no.  Now I won't discuss this any further.  You will stay here with Hop Sing and mind me."

Joe quickly crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip giving his best pout.

Ben chose to ignore the angry face on his youngest.  He simply wasn't in the mood to get into a battle of wills with him.  More likely than not it would end up with the boy getting a spanking, and he didn't want to have to start the day disciplining the child.  It hurt him as much, if not more, than it did Joe, especially when he would then have to leave for the entire day after the spanking.

He did realize that Joe was telling the truth about one thing though.  Joe was always left at the house with Hop Sing, but with Marie gone there was just nothing he could do about it.

"Hoss, you best grab your books and head off to school," Ben said.

"Yes Pa," Hoss said, quickly shoving several more bites of eggs into his mouth and grabbing several strips of bacon to take with him out the door.

"Bye Adam, bye short shanks.  When I get home from school I'll play with you okay."

"Bye Hoss," Adam said.  

Joe didn't reply.  He shoved his food around on his plate.

"Joe, your brother said good-bye to you," Ben nudged.  He wouldn't tolerate rudeness, especially at the table.

Joe looked up at Hoss and seeing the big smile his big brother was giving him, he smiled in return and said good-bye.

"Well Pa, I best get down to the corral," Adam said, and tossed his napkin down on the table.  "Those horses aren't going to break themselves."

"Yes, I have to go too," Ben announced.  "Now Joseph, I want you to be good for Hop Sing, and I want all your chores done when I get home."

"Yes sir.  May I be excused?"

"I wish you'd eat a little bit more of your breakfast."

"But I'm all fulled up," Joe told him, and patted his tummy to stress the point.

"Then drink your milk and you may go," Ben sighed.  It always amazed him how Hoss could eat the food of three people, and Joe seemed to barely eat enough to keep a bird alive.  Yet the boy was healthy, even if he was small for his age.  At six he looked more like four, which was why Ben had decided to wait a bit longer before sending Joe to school with Hoss.   Also there was the fact that Joe would never make it though an entire school day.  The child still took a nap every day.

Ben walked to the door and picked up his gun belt and his hat.  It was time to start another day on the Ponderosa.

_____________

Not far from the house, but far enough so as to not be seen, two men hid behind a tree watching the goings on of the Cartwright family.

"That's the last of them," Junior said.

"But the Chinaman is still in the house.  He don't ever leave," Talbert groaned.

"That Chinaman ain't gonna give us any trouble.  I say tomorrow we make our move.  Once the one goes to school and then the other two leave for work we go in and get the kid," Junior explained.  "I heard tell in town how Ben Cartwright would do almost anything for the little one, especially since his mama died.  I'm positive he won't hesitate to pay $5,000 for his baby's safe return."

"Why are we only asking for $5,000?  The old man is supposed to be rich.  Seems to me we should be asking for a hell of a lot more."

"No," Junior said.  "Day after tomorrow the payroll comes to the bank, carrying five grand.  If we ask for more then we will have to hide out and wait a week for the extra money to be wired in from the city.  Tomorrow we snatch the kid, leave the ransom note at the house telling the drop off for the money, and then the next day when the money arrives we're outta here.  Quick and easy."

"How are we going to return the boy without getting caught?" Talbert asked.

"Who said we was giving the whelp back?" Junior sneered.

"I don't like killin' no kids," Talbert replied swiftly.

"You worry too much.  Fine, we won't kill him.  But we'll have to leave him on his own.  Someone will surely find him," Junior explained.

"But what if theys don't."

"Then it really isn't our problem cause we'll be long gone by then," Junior spat.  "I don't care enough about that boy to risk going to prison, or worse yet, having them Cartwrights shoot us down like dogs."

_______________

Joe walked out to the barn to start his chores.  He kicked a small rock as he went.  Today was going to be just like any other day.  He'd give the horses fresh hay, and then give them oats.  He'd fill their troughs with water and when that was finished he would go in the house and help Hop Sing to make whatever desert they were going to have with dinner.  Then Hop Sing would feed him his lunch and put him down for a nap.

Joe knew he shouldn't complain really.  He had it a lot easier than Mitch did.  Mitch's Pa worked him real hard.  Mitch complained about it all the time when he saw him on Sunday after church.  

Still, he'd rather be with his Pa moving the herd to a new pasture, or with Adam, helping to break the new horses.  He just got tired of always being alone.  He really missed his mama.  If she were here then he would have someone to play with after lunch, and she would read him a story before he went down for his nap, and when he woke up she would help him with his letters.  If she were here he wouldn't feel so all alone.

At least he had Hop Sing.  Hop Sing was very busy, though.  He was now in charge of the whole house, not just the kitchen, but he always made time for Joe somehow, like having Joe help him to bake the cookies and cakes he served.

______________

"Do you want me to call a lunch break?" Charlie asked.

Ben gave no indication that he had heard the question.  "Ben," Charlie repeated, "should we call a lunch break?"

"Huh?" Ben said, snapping to attention.  "I'm sorry Charlie, what did you say?"

"Do you want to call a lunch break?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"It's none of my business, but do you want to talk about what's bothering you?  You might be sitting in that saddle, but you really haven't been here at all today, if you don't mind me sayin'."

"I'm sorry," Ben said.  "It's not like me to not focus on what's going on.  I can't seem to stop thinking about Little Joe."

"He's not sick is he?" Charlie asked.  Charlie had known Little Joe since the day he was born and he adored the little boy.

"No, he's not sick.  It was something he said.  I guess I'm feeling a little guilty.  Since Marie's accident, he spends so much time alone now."

"That's to be expected, but it's not your fault," Charlie said.

"I know, but everyday Little Joe begs to come with either Adam or myself.  He hates to be separated from us.  He still has nightmares sometimes, and last night during the thunderstorm he woke up screaming."

"Lots of kids are afraid of storms," Charlie said.

"I just feel like I need to be spending more time with him," Ben said.

"Well, my guess is he'll be sitting down to lunch in a little bit.  Go home and spend the rest of the day with him.  Heck, spend the next couple of days with him," Charlie told him.

"No, I can't neglect my responsibilities," Ben replied.  "I'm not the kind of man who passes my work off on other people.  You know that Charlie."

"Yeah, I know that, but isn't Joe one of your responsibilities," Charlie grinned.  "You don't seem to mind passing him off onto Hop Sing."

Ben was completely thrown by that comment.  At first he was angered by what Charlie had said to him, but the anger quickly passed as Ben saw the truth to Charlie's words.  "Charlie, just when did you get to be so smart?"

"Shucks, weren't nothing," Charlie replied with a chuckle.  "Really Ben.  Go home and be with your boy.  I've been working this ranch with you since the beginning.  I know what needs to be done."

Ben knew Charlie was right.  The man had continued to operate the ranch on many occasions when Ben had to leave on business trips, but still, Ben wasn't like most rich men.  He didn't believe in sitting back while everyone else worked for you.  He had always believed in getting his hands just as dirty as his men.

"I tell you what," Ben said.  "How about if three times a week I start going home at lunch time.  That way I won't miss too much here, but I'll also have more time with Joe.  And it won't be permanent, just until Joe starts school in about five months."

"That sounds like a mighty fine plan," Charlie agreed, knowing that Ben would never take more time off from work than that, not unless one of his boys were sick.  "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks Charlie," Ben said.  He turned his horse around and galloped off towards home.

_____________

Little Joe was busy at work with Hop Sing.  While Hop Sing plucked the chickens that were going to be tonight's dinner, Joe had the important task of mixing the ingredients that would make tonight's cake.

"Good Wittle Joe," Hop Sing said.  "Now you put in six spoonfuls of cocoa powwa.  I count as you go."

"Okay," Joe replied.  He picked up a clean spoon from the drawer and then began to scoop the wonderful smelling brown powder from the canister and dump them into the bowl.  Hop Sing counted in Chinese up to six and then told Joe to stop.

Joe put the lid on the cocoa and then continued to stir the batter with his big wooden spoon.

Ben stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Joe worked on the cake.  He had made a point of coming in quietly because he wanted to surprise his son.  He was surprised when suddenly Joe started speaking to Hop Sing in Chinese.  Hop Sing replied in Chinese and Joe nodded his head in understanding.

Ben had guessed that Joe was picking up bits and pieces of the language, but he wasn't aware that the boy could speak it so easily.

Just then Joe looked up and saw Ben standing there.

"Papa!" Joe squealed and climbed down from his stool and ran to Ben.  Ben scooped his son up into a giant bear hug and held him tight.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked happily.

"I thought I'd come home and have lunch with you," Ben said.

"With me!?!?" Joe asked, his voice climbing even higher in pitch.

"Yes with you, if that's okay.  If you're busy with Hop Sing I guess I could go back to the herd," Ben teased.

"No Papa!" Joe replied quickly and tightened his hold on Ben.

"Good, then I thought we could go to town, just the two of us."

"Yea!!" Joe exclaimed.  Pure joy radiated through Joe's face and eyes, and Ben knew he had done the right thing to come home.  Joe was his responsibility, just as much as the ranch was.

"But," Joe suddenly said.  "I have to finish the cake."

"Don worry Wittle Joe.  Hop Sing make cake.  You sit, eat lunch, then go with fadder."

"'kay," Joe said.

"Now you go wash you hands," Ben said.  He set Joe down on his feet and the boy hurried to the pump and did as told.

Five minuets later Ben and Joe were sitting at the table eating smoked beef sandwiches and milk.

"Joe, do you talk to Hop Sing in Chinese a lot?" Ben asked.

"What's Chinese?" Joe asked.

"Chinese is the words that Hop Sing uses.  I heard you say the same words earlier."

"Oh," Joe replied.  Until that moment he had never realized that he spoke differently to Hop Sing than he did his Pa or brothers.  "You mean you don't know what Hop Sing says?"

"I know what he says when he speaks English, but no, I don't know what he says when he speaks Chinese."

"So I know something you don't," Joe beamed.  He was under the impression that his Pa knew everything.

"Yes you do," Ben said.

After taking a few bites of his sandwich Joe asked if he could be excused.

"Joseph I want you to eat more of your sandwich," Ben said.

"But I'm fulled up," Joe said, giving his usual reply.

"Well, I was going to let you buy some candy from the Mercantile, but if you're full after just that little bit, then I guess there's no point in buying any candy.  You'd never have any room to eat it."

"But Papa, it'll be a little bit before we get to town.  I'm sure I won't be so full by then."

"I don't know," Ben said.  "If you can't eat good food I think maybe you shouldn't have any sweets.  I don't like the idea of you having a belly full of nothing but candy."

Joe looked at his sandwich and thought for a moment.  "If I ate more of my sandwich, then there would be good food in my belly.  Could I have candy then?"

"Well, if you ate your sandwich I suppose you could," Ben agreed.  "But you would have to eat at least half of it.  One or two more bites won't be enough.  Plus you would have to drink all of your milk, too."

"All of it?"

"All of it," Ben stressed.  He tried not to smile when he saw Joe sigh and then pick up his sandwich.  At least he had gotten the boy to eat for once.

________________

Junior and Talbert stepped inside of the small shack that they had taken up residence in.  They had just come from Virginia City after having stopped in the Mercantile to buy necessary supplies, whiskey, jerky, beans, coffee and sugar, and rope.

"So what are you going to do with your share of the money?" Talbert asked.

"I don't really know," Junior replied.  "What about you?"

"That's easy.  I'm going to go home.  Put to right a lot of things that I messed up.  Back in Montana, I have a girl.  Her name is Betty.  I left her a year ago.  I told her I was gonna get a job and save some money, and then I was gonna come back and marry her.  We were gonna start our own ranch.  It'd be nothing like the Ponderosa, mind ya, but that don't matter much to me.  God, I've missed her something terrible."

"Well, $2,500 should be able to buy you a very nice place, and get you your girl," Junior said.  "With that kind of money you can actually be respected when you go home."

"That'd be nice," Talbert said.  "Folks around there all thought I was nothing, 'cept Betty that is.  It'd be great to go back and show them that I'm a somebody."

Junior opened up a bottle of whiskey and raised it up.  "Here's to bein' respectable."  Then he took a big swallow and passed the bottle to Talbert who repeated the action.

"Junior, promise me you ain't gonna kill the boy," Talbert said.

"I can't promise you that," Junior said.  "I'm not planning on it, but if it comes down to him or us, I have to pick us.  If everything goes right, he shouldn't end up with a scratch on his head, but if something goes wrong, well then…" Junior didn't finish his sentence, but Talbert didn't need him to, the meaning was perfectly clear.

Talbert really didn't like the idea of killing a little boy.  Sure, he'd killed men before, and it didn't bother him.  Most of them had had it comin' to them, but a boy, a baby really, it just wasn't right.  He knew Junior wouldn't hesitate to kill the kid, but Talbert would do his best to try and protect the young 'un.  If it weren't for the fact that he needed the money so bad he would never have gotten himself mixed up in this plan.

Junior looked at the thoughtful look on Talbert's face.  He could tell that Talbert would never be able to do what needed to be done.  That didn't matter much to Junior.  The fact of the matter was $5,000 really wasn't that much money, and he had no intention of sharing it.  Nope, once he had the money not only was the kid going to die, but so was Talbert.

______________

"You're doing really well," Ben said.

"Can we make him go faster?" Joe asked.  "Please Papa."

"Maybe we can make Buck speed up just a bit on the way home, but we shouldn't tire him out too much now," Ben explained.  Ben had planned on getting the buckboard, but then decided that he and Joe could just ride Buck together.  So Joe was sitting in front of Ben on the saddle and right now he was as happy as could be because Ben had let Joe take the reins.  Buck was a good horse and Ben trusted him not to do anything that could hurt them.

"What are we gonna do in town?" Joe asked.

"Well, I need to collect the mail, plus I'm going to stop in with the attorney to find out what is going on with one of our contracts, and then we can go to the mercantile and pick up a few surprises for you and Hoss and Adam."

"We should get Hoss candy," Joe said.  "He really likes candy, especially the red sour balls.  Those are his favorites."

"Okay, we'll get Hoss some candy just like you.  What do you think we should get Adam?"

"That's easy," Joe answered.  "A book.  Adam loves books.  And, if we get Adam a new book, then he can read it to me at bedtime."

"I think that's a good idea."

Buck trotted into Virginia City and Ben stopped him at the Post Office.  He carefully dismounted and then reached up to lift Joe off the horse.  He was glad that he had made Joe wear his heavy coat.  It might be spring, but it was still early in the season and the air was quite cold today.

Ben tied Buck to the hitching post and then took Joe's hand in his and together they walked into the Post Office.

"Well, good afternoon," Lila Jenkins said when she saw Ben and Joe enter.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jenkins," Ben replied.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jenkins," Little Joe said, imitating his Pa.

"My, but if that little boy doesn't grow more beautiful every time I see him," Lila declared.  "I don't think I've ever seen a more lovely child."

"Thank you," Ben said, smiling down at Joe, who looked just a little embarrassed from the compliments.  "By any chance is there any mail for me?"

"Yes there is," Lila replied.  She stepped over to the various cubbyholes and quickly scanned them over.  "Ah, here we go."  She removed the items and handed them to Ben.

Ben quickly looked at the addresses on the two envelopes and smiled.  Both were letters regarding different business deals he was currently involved in.

"Well, thank you," Ben said, tipping his hat.  "I hope you have a pleasant day."  

"Same to you, Mr. Cartwright.  Good-bye Joseph ."

"Bye," Joe replied and gave a quick wave.

They stepped back outside and Ben held tightly on to Joe's hand as they crossed the street.  Wagons and horses sometimes flew down the street and Ben knew that on several occasions small children had been run over or trampled when they accidentally wandered into the street.

Little Joe looked to the right when he heard piano music.  He was surprised to see several men come out of a building several doors down.  Two men literally tossed a third man out the door and into the street.

"And don't come back!" one of the bouncers yelled.  Then they went back inside.

"Don't dawdle, Joseph," Ben said, giving his son's hand a little tug.

"Papa, why'd those men throw that man in the street?" Joe asked.

"I don't know.  It's none of our business," Ben answered.  He opened the door to Jacob Pratts office and he and Joe went inside.

"Well, Ben, I'm surprised to see you here," Jacob said.  "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Joe and I came in to town to gather the mail and pick up a few supplies, so I thought I'd pop in and see if you have heard anything from Red Star in San Francisco."

"No, not yet.  I expect to hear word from them any day now in regards to that new timber contract.  I can't believe they are trying to get out of the contract.  You won the bid fair and square."

"I know," Ben said.  "I was in San Francisco for a week working that deal, and then the day after I leave a man from Oregon shows up and offers to the job for almost $8,000 less than our bid."

"I don't see how that fella could possibly turn a profit with a bid that low," Jacob exclaimed.

"My guess is he would probably break even, but if he could get a deal this big it could help to establish his name in the lumber industry and help him get more contracts," Ben said.

Joe was quickly growing bored with the conversation and quietly walked over to the window to look out into the street.  There were all kinds of people walking down the street looking at the various shops, loading wagons, and just talking with each other.  

With the Ponderosa being so large it was easy to think that he and his family were the only people around sometimes, other than the ranch hands.  Joe jumped when he saw the man from the street step in front of the window and then trip and fall down.  The man was scary looking.  He was all dirty for one, and there was a big scar on the side of his face.  The man slowly pulled himself up to his feet and caught sight of Joe staring at him.

Joe's eyes were locked on the mean looking man's face.  The man gave him a menacing smile and suddenly acted as if he were going to lunge through the window.  Joe gave a frightened yelp and quickly ran to his Pa.

Ben heard Joe's small cry and managed to catch Joe just as the boy threw himself into Ben's arms.

"What is it Joe?" Ben asked.

"Bad man," Joe said and pointed to the window.

Ben and Jacob both turned to stare at the man who was still at the window but was now holding his side laughing wildly.

"That's Ty Miller," Jacob said.  "The man is nothing but trouble."

"You'd think he'd be able to amuse himself without having to scare little children," Ben said angrily as he watched Miller finally walk past the window and continue on down the street.  Little Joe had wrapped his arms and legs around Ben and was firmly attached.  Ben couldn't have put the boy down even if he wanted too.

"Well Ben, I promise to send word to you the minute I hear anything," Jacob said.

"Thank you, Jacob.  Be sure to tell your wife I said hello."

"Will do.  Bye Little Joe."

"Bye," Joe said, but he didn't wave because his arms were at the moment strangling his father.

Jacob opened the door for Ben and he and Joe stepped outside.  Ben carried Joe down the wooden walkway to the Mercantile.  The minute they entered the store however, Joe quickly wiggled out of Ben's arms so he could examine all the different items displayed on the tables and shelves, his earlier fright already forgotten.

Ben followed behind Little Joe as he walked slowly down the isles and looked at everything.  There were toy soldiers, wooden blocks, carved animals, yo-yo's, and a wooden train amongst the items of clothing and house wares.  

Suddenly Joe spotted something and he didn't know what it was.  "What's that?" he asked pointing to the long cylinder.

"That is a kaleidoscope," the shopkeeper said.

"Afternoon Robert," Ben said.

"Howdy Ben, Little Joe."

"What's a kol…kol…kolescope?" Joe asked.

"The word is kaleidoscope, and you look through it to see pretty colors," Robert said.  He picked it up and handed it to Joe.  "Look through the little hole and then turn the end of it around."

Joe did as told and a look of wonder crossed his face.  "Papa!  Papa you gotta see it!" Joe squealed.  "It's pretty!"

Ben took the small toy from Joe and looked at the colors and designs for a moment.  He could see why Joe would think the toy was fascinating.  "It is pretty," Ben said.

"That there came all the way from New York," Robert said.  "I only got four of them and two already sold."

"Can we get it Papa?" Joe asked.  "I bet Hoss and Adam would like to look at it too, and even Hop Sing."

"Yes, I guess we can get it," Ben said.  

"Thanks Papa!"  Joe took his toy back and placed it back over his eye.

Ben walked over to the books and looked through the titles.  Adam already had most of them, but then he saw one he knew Adam didn't have.  It was The House of Seven Gables by Nathaniel Hawthorne.  Ben knew right away that Adam would enjoy it.  

His attention was drawn when he felt a tugging on his sleeve.  "Yes Joe."

"Papa, when you look at the sun the colors get brighter," Joe said.

"That's nice.  How about we go on over to the candy counter and pick out some things for you and Hoss now?  Hoss will be getting out of school shortly and we can go meet him and ride home together."

"Okay.  Hoss is gonna be soooo surprised to see us there," Joe said.

"I'm sure he will," Ben agreed.

After filling a small paper bag about halfway full for Joe, Ben said that was enough, and then he filled a second bag for Hoss.  They walked up to the counter to pay for their items.

"Goodness," Robert said.  "Candy and gifts.  Is someone about to have a birthday at your place Ben?"

"No, I guess you could say I'm doing a little spoiling today is all."  Ben ruffled Joe's curls as he spoke.

"Well you got yourself three good boys.  They deserve a little spoilin," Robert replied.

"That they do."

Ben and Joe walked out of the store and down the block back to where they left Buck.  Ben tucked Adam's new book, which was wrapped in brown paper into his saddlebag, along with the bags of candy, minus the few pieces Joe tucked into his coat pocket so he could eat them on the ride home.  Also in Joe's possession was the treasured kaleidoscope.  

Ben lifted Joe up onto Buck and then he mounted himself.  This time Joe didn't want to take the reins.  He was too occupied with his new toy.

They went down to the school just as Miss Jones was dismissing the class.

"Hoss!" Joes called out and waved as soon as he saw his brother.  "Hoss!"

Hoss waved back and hurried over to them.

"Hi Pa. Hi Joe.  Whacha doin here?"

"We were in town and I thought we could ride home together," Ben said.

"Great, let me get Chubb."

By the time Hoss mounted his horse and rode over to Ben and Joe it was becoming clear that Joe was going to fall asleep.  His little head was getting lower and lower.  Ben carefully took the toy from Joe's hands and put it in his coat pocket so Joe wouldn't drop it on the ride home.  Ben got a firm grip on Joe and he turned Joe around in the saddle.  It would be easier to hold on to him for the ride home this way.  

                Joe snuggled his face into his Pa's chest.  Since he had missed his nap it only took seconds for him to fall asleep.

"So how come you're not with the herd?" Hoss asked.

"I came home early to spend a little time with your brother," Ben answered.

"I'm glad," Hoss said.  "All day at school I kept thinking about what he said, how he's always lonely.  It must be hard on the little guy now that Mama's gone."

"Well, I spoke with Charlie, and a couple a times a week I'm going to come home at lunchtime to be with Joe.  He needs his family to be there for him," Ben said.

Hoss looked genuinely happy at that idea.  Where as Adam would probably say that Ben was spoiling Joe, Hoss was closer to Joe's age, and he understood a little better that Joe needed more attention than what he was getting.

When they finally got home Hoss took Joe from Ben and then passed the sleeping boy back to him.

"I'll take care of the horses," Hoss offered.

"Thank you, son."  Ben carried Joe into the house and set him down on the settee.  He slipped Joe's coat and boots off of him and then laid a blanket over him.  Ben hurried back to the barn to retrieve the presents in his saddlebags.

Hoss already had the saddles off and was giving the horses some oats.

"Hoss, this is for you," Ben handed him is bag of sweets.

"Thanks Pa!"

"You may have three pieces now, but then no more until after supper."

"Yes sir."

Ben went back into the house and set Joe's candy and his toy on the table next to the settee along with Adam's book.  He decided to take the little bit of quiet time he had to work on the ledger.  Hoss came in some time later after having finished his chores and went upstairs to work on his homework until suppertime.  

A little over an hour passed before Ben finally heard Adam's horse ride into the yard.  He was just finishing up the accounts when Adam entered the house.

"Hi Pa."

"Shh," Ben whispered, pointing to the still sleeping Joe on the settee.

Adam walked over to Ben desk and had a seat in the chair next to it.  "How did moving the herd go?"

"I'm sure it went fine."

"You mean you don't know?" Adam said.

"I came home at lunchtime to spend some time with Joe," Ben said.  "Charlie stayed and I'm sure he didn't have any problems getting the job done."

"So what did you and Joe do today?"

"We had lunch, went to town, got the mail, met with the attorney, and then bought a few things at the Mercantile."

Adam just grinned.  "Joe must have been thrilled."

"He was," Ben said with a smile.  "I'm going to try to start fitting more time in for Joe.  With Marie gone, the boy spends too much time alone."

Adam nodded but didn't say anything.  Adam was very mature for being seventeen, and he loved his baby brother dearly, but sometimes it was hard not to be just a touch jealous.  He knew he shouldn't be.  Just because Adam didn't really get to have a childhood didn't mean that Joe should be denied one, but sometimes that green-eyed monster would appear when you least expected.

"There is something for you on the table.  The brown package," Ben said.

Adam got up and retrieved the package and then sat back down and opened it.  He smiled when he saw the leather bound book.  "Thanks Pa."

"You're welcome son.  I was thinking that Sunday after church we should all ride down to the lake and have a picnic and maybe do a little fishing if it isn't too cold."

"I think that would be nice," Adam replied, suddenly feeling ashamed.  Sure, Joe was the baby, and Pa did spoil him on occasion, but he could never doubt his father's love for him also.  It's just that when he was a child there simply wasn't the time for play or the money for toys.

"Papa," came a whispered voice.

Ben and Adam looked over to see Joe sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  He gave a quick yawn and then looked at Pa and Adam.

"Adam!" Joe yelled.  He quickly ran to Adam and climbed up in his brother's lap.

"Whoa there little buddy.  Take it easy," Adam laughed and hugged his little brother.

"Adam, we went to town and Papa let me steer Buck.  Oh, and then we got candy at the Mercantile and I got this new kol…kal…Papa what do you call it?"

"A kaleidoscope."

"Yeah!  That!  And you can see all kinds of colors and it's so pretty!"  Joe started looking around the room for his new toy.

"It's on the table," Ben said.

Joe quickly hopped out of Adam's lap and fetched the toy and then just as quickly he climbed back up once more.  "Look Adam!  Look!"

"Okay," Adam said.  He took the toy and pointed it towards the window to get the most light.  "You're right little buddy, it sure is pretty."

"Papa, is Hoss home?" Joe asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs doing his homework."

"I have to show him!" Joe exclaimed.  He took the toy from Adam, plopped to the floor and took off running for the stairs.

"Joseph, no running in the house," Ben called.

"Yes sir," Joe said, but proceeded to run up the stairs anyway.

"That boy sure is a firecracker," Adam laughed.  "On the other hand, it's been a while since I've seen him that happy."

"Supper be ready ten minutes," Hop Sing called.  "No be late to the table."  Then he went back to the kitchen.

_______________

The next morning Joe was still playing with his kaleidoscope, but Ben insisted that he couldn't play with it at the table during breakfast.  Hoss was complaining of an upset stomach from having eaten almost all of his candy the night before.

"That will teach you not to eat so much at once," Ben said.

"Aw Pa, it was just so good I couldn't stop," Hoss replied.

"Adam," Joe interrupted.  "Can I come with you to watch you ride the horses?"

"Joe, you already know the answer is no," Adam said sympathetically.  "It's just no place for someone as little as you to be."

"Besides," Ben said.  "I need you to stay here so that way when I come home for lunch I'll have someone to talk to."

"You're coming home again today?" Joe asked expectantly.

"Yes I am," Ben said.  "I have to ride out and check on the herd, I'm going to talk to Charlie about getting some men out to fix the fence on the north pasture that I saw was busted yesterday, and then I'm going to come back again by lunch time.  After lunch, if you're good, maybe we can ride down together to the corral and watch Adam break the new horses since I'll be there to keep an eye on you."

Joe was ecstatic.  He was so happy that he even ate his breakfast without having to be told to, something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

Once breakfast was over Hoss left for school and Ben and Adam left to do their own work.  Little Joe hurried out to the barn to do his chores so Pa would be proud of him when he got home.

_____________

"I can't believe we over slept," Junior griped.

"Well if you hadn't drank so much whiskey last night it wouldn't have happened.  You know I don't wake up early," Talbert said.  "It was your job to wake up on time so we could snatch the kid."

The two took their positions behind the trees they had used yesterday for spying.  Junior was truly upset.  He had wanted to watch the house to make sure all of the Cartwrights had really left the house.  Then he was going to grab the kid while he was in the barn doing his chores.  

"There's the boy!" Talbert exclaimed.  

Junior saw that the boy was just leaving the barn and running into the house.  Damn, he had missed his best opportunity.  Now they would have to go in the house where the Chinaman would be.

"We need to get to the barn and make sure the horses are gone, that way we'll know if the father or brothers are still there," Junior said.

"No problem.  Do we ride in or walk in?"

"We leave the horses here and walk in," Junior said.  "If we ride in who ever is there will hear us coming."

The two men stayed low to the ground and had their guns drawn as they scurried to the barn.  Both were relieved to see three empty stalls.  That meant the only threat to them was the Chinaman.

They hurried around to the back of the house and looked through the kitchen window.  There was the boy and the servant, both working on cooking something.

Junior held up his hand and then counted to three.  The two stormed into the house, kicking the door open.

Little Joe almost jumped out of his skin when the door busted in.  Hop Sing saw the two men enter the house.

"Wittle Joe!  Wrun!  Wrun!"

For a second Joe didn't move, he was too scared, but then he took off towards the main room.

"Get the kid!" Junior yelled.  Talbert took off after the boy.

Hop Sing picked up his cast iron skillet and threw it at Junior, hitting him on his gun arm.  Junior dropped his gun and yelled out in pain.

Hop Sing grabbed another pan and ran in the direction that Little Joe had gone.  He found Little Joe trying to get loose from Talbert.

"No!  Let me go!" Joe yelled.  "Help!"

Talbert had Joe's arms pinned to his sides and was trying to cover the boy's mouth with his hand but Joe was squirming too much.  Hop Sing came up quietly from behind and then hit Talbert in the head with the pan.  Both Talbert and Joe fell to the floor.  Joe was pinned underneath Talbert's dead weight and couldn't get out from under him.  

Hop Sing was about to free Joe when he heard the click of a gun right behind his head.

"Stop right there or the boy will watch your head get blown off," Junior growled.

Hop Sing did as told.  He couldn't protect Joe if he was dead.  He'd hoped to wait for a chance to get Joe and run, but a quick blow to the back of his head with the butt of the pistol made sure that wasn't going to happen.  Hop Sing collapsed to the floor.

"Hop Sing!  Hop Sing!" Joe cried.  "Hop Sing!"

Junior rolled Talbert over and grabbed Joe.  Joe immediately began to kick and struggle, all the while crying for Hop Sing to wake up.

"Stop it kid!" Junior spat.

"Papa!  Papa!" Joe started to yell.

Junior was becoming truly fed up.  He backhanded the boy and for a moment Joe was still from the blow, but as soon as he had his wits about him once again he continued to fight the man holding him.  Joe actually managed to punch Junior in his nose hard enough to make it bleed.

"You little whelp!" Junior exploded.  "I'll teach you!"

Junior punched Joe in the stomach twice, delivering two rapid and hard blows.  Joe gasped in pain, and then suddenly threw up.  The punches had literally knocked his breakfast right out of his small body.  Unfortunately some of the vomit landed on Junior's arm and boots.

"Jesus!" Junior cried out in disgust.  "You did that on purpose didn't you!"  

Joe couldn't talk, he only whimpered.  Junior once again punched Joe, across the face once, twice, three times.  Little Joe fell backwards to the floor and passed out.

Junior looked around and couldn't believe what a disaster this was turning out to be.  First they over slept, then the Chinaman put up more of a fight then they ever expected, and even the kid had fought back.  Now both Talbert and the kid were unconscious.

Junior went to Talbert and slapped at his face.  "Wake up!  Wake up ya hear?"

When Talbert didn't move Junior picked up a vase, tossed the flowers to the side, and poured the water onto Talbert's face.

Instantly Talbert gasped and sat up.  "What happened?"

"You got hit in the head with a fryin' pan, but luckily we managed to get the kid.  Now you tie up the cook while I quickly write a letter for the boy's Pa."

Junior hurried to Ben's desk and grabbed the pen and a sheet of clean paper and wrote the ransom note.

We got your boy.  If you want him back alive you will pay us $5,000.  We know the bank is getting the money tomorrow so don't say you don't got it.  We have someone in town, so if you get the law after us we'll know.  We'll kill the boy and make sure you never even get to bury the body.  Tomorrow when the money arrives at the bank you are to go get it and then leave it sittin in a bag by the old dead tree about two miles past Virginia City on the main trail.  A large boulder is next to the tree.  Place the bag behind the boulder and then ride away.  You come alone to make the drop off.  If anyone else is with you the boy will pay.  Once we have the money we'll set your baby boy free.

Talbert finished tying Hop Sing and then took his first look at Little Joe.  Already large bruises were forming on the boy's face and he could see and smell that the boy had been sick.

"What'd you hurt the kid for?" Talbert demanded.

"That brat hit me in the nose!  Not to mention he kept trying to escape.  I had to do something."

"You plum knocked the young 'un out," Talbert complained.

"Good.  He'll give us less trouble that way.  Now tie the kid's hands and feet so we can get outta here before his family should happen to get back."

Talbert tied Little Joe's feet and hands together.  They took the blanket on the settee that Ben used when Joe fell asleep, and then rolled the boy up in it to hide him from anyone who might see.  Junior tossed Little Joe over his shoulder and they walked out of the house, leaving Hop Sing still unconscious in the floor.

_______________

Some time later Ben rode into the yard and put Buck into his stall in the barn after taking his saddle off.  He was kind of surprised when Little Joe didn't run out to great him since he knew Ben was coming, not that Ben minded.

Ben opened the door and walked into the house.  He was shocked to find Hop Sing in the floor.

"Hop Sing!"  Ben quickly untied the man and then helped him to sit up as Hop Sing slowly came too.  "Hop Sing, what happened?  Where's Joe?"

"Mista Carrwright, they take Joe.  Bad men, come, break in kitchen, I fight them, knock one out, but other had gun.  I trwy to keep Joe safe, but, odder man, he hit Hop Sing in head.  I no know what happen afder that."

"Did you get sick?" Ben asked noticing the large spot on the floor.

"No, musta been Wittle Joe.  They take my Wittle Joe.  We must get boy back!"

"We will," Ben said.  "And if they've hurt him god help me I'll kill them."

Ben helped Hop Sing to stand up and then he saw the note that was lying in the floor not far from Hop Sing.  He picked it up and read the ransom note.  His stomach began to tie itself up in knots.  Someone had come into his home and taken his baby.  He had to get Joe back.  He had to.

He thought about what to do for the moment.  He knew he should go to Roy and get the law, but what if they were telling the truth?  What if someone was watching in town?  He couldn't risk Joe's life.  He might not be able to go to the law, but he could get Adam and Charlie.  

The payroll wouldn't be arriving until the two o'clock stage tomorrow.  That was plenty of time to start looking for Joe.  Ben wasn't stupid.  He knew that they would keep Joe alive until they got the money, but after that, they might let his son go, but more likely than not, they would simply kill him.

"Hop Sing, stay here.  I'm going to go get Adam.  Don't do anything until we get back.  Don't tell anyone who might come by what has happened."

Ben didn't even wait for a reply.  He ran out to the barn and got Buck ready to ride out to the corral.

_____________

Little Joe moaned softly and slowly his eyes fluttered open.  It took a moment for them to focus.  Voices.  He could hear voices.  He tried to sit up but he found he couldn't.  He looked up at his hands and saw that they were tied to the headboard of the bed he was lying on.  He looked down and saw that long ropes stretched from his feet down to the footboard.  He tugged at his ropes but he could get out of them.

Fear and panic began to take over and he struggled to get loose as tears began to fall down his face.  His head and stomach hurt really bad.  Where was he?  Where were Pa and Adam?  He wanted to go home.

Soon his tears turned into sobs and his wrists became raw from struggling.

The door to the room he was in slammed open.

"Well, you're awake," Junior said.

"I want to go home," Joe cried.  "I want my Papa."

"Well you ain't goin' home and your Papa ain't here," Junior said.  "Now you's gonna stay here until tomorrow and I don't want any problems out of you or you'll be sorry, ya hear?"

Joe didn't answer.  He just started to cry louder.  "Papa…want my Papa."

"Stop that cryin or I'll give you a reason to cry boy," Junior said.

"Leave him alone," Talbert said.  "He's just scared."

"Papa!"

"I said to shut up!" Junior yelled.

Joe stopped calling for his Pa, but try as he might he couldn't stop crying.  He was too scared.  He was trapped with the people who had hurt him and Hop Sing.

"Boy if you don't stop that crying right now I'll beat you to within an inch of your life!" Junior demanded.

"Leave him alone!" Talbert yelled.  He stepped into the room and grabbed Junior by the arm and started to drag him away from Joe.  "He's just a baby and your scarin' the hell out of him isn't going to make him stop crying."

"Let me go," Junior said and jerked his arm out of Talbert's grip.  Junior went to the other room and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the table.

Talbert stepped over to the bed and had a seat next to Joe.  He saw that Joe tried to scoot away from him but the ropes held him in place.

"Don't be scared.  I ain't gonna hurt ya," Talbert said.  He pulled a dirty hanky from his pocket and wiped Joe's tear stained face with it.  "Are you thirsty?"

Joe was afraid to speak, but he nodded his head yes.  Talbert held a canteen up to Joe's mouth and carefully poured some water into it.  Joe laid his head back against the pillow as Talbert put the lid on it.

"Are you hungry?  We got some beans and jerky."

Joe shook his head no.  His stomach still hurt and he was so afraid that he would probably get sick again if he ate.

"What's your name?" Talbert asked.  When Joe didn't answer Talbert tried again.  "I promise I ain't gonna hurt you.  Now come on, what's your name?"

"J-J-Joe," he stuttered.

"Okay Joe.  You're going to be okay just so long as you behave.  Don't do anything to make Junior mad at ya.  Try not to cry anymore.  I know ya miss your Pa, but you're going to see him again tomorrow, all right."

Joe nodded his head okay.  His whole body was trembling from fright and talking was just too hard.

"I'm going in the other room now.  You need anything just give a holler and I'll come check on ya."

Joe felt relieved when the man left him alone and closed the door.  Even though he was nice to him, Joe still didn't like him none.  He was helping the other one to keep Joe trapped.  Joe knew he had to get loose.  Even though he didn't know where he was, he did know that Pa and Adam would be looking for him.  If he could just get out of the house and outside it would only be a matter of time before Pa would find him.

With that thought in mind he began to pull and wriggle at the ropes.  He couldn't escape until he was loose from the bed.

______________

 "PA!" Adam called.  "Pa we found the tracks."

Ben stopped to wait for Adam and Charlie to catch up with him and Hoss.  For the past half hour they had been trying to find the tracks the kidnappers left behind once they mounted their horses.  Because there were no tracks near the house Ben had guessed that they had left the horses a ways away so as to sneak up on the house quietly, but they would have had to have horses to make their get away. 

"Are you sure it's their tracks?" Ben asked.

"Positive," Adam replied.  "There are footprints and horse prints and they start behind several trees not to far from the house.  We never would have seen them from there, but they could have easily watched us.

"Let's go," Ben said.

All of them rode back to the place where Adam and Charlie found the start of the tracks.

"You're right," Hoss said.  "This has to be them."

"Are you sure you don't want to get Roy?" Charlie asked.  "We could have a posse mounted and ready in an hour."

"No!" Ben said.  "I don't know how true it is, but the note said someone was watching Roy.  If we go to the Sheriff and it's true, we could get Joe killed.  I want just the three of us to go."

"Three?" Hoss said.  "Pa there's four of us."

"Hoss, I want you to go home.  Stay with Hop Sing.  Take care of him.  He took a serious blow to the back of his head," Ben said.

"But Pa," Hoss protested.  "I want to help find Joe.  Someone took my baby brother and I'ma gonna get him back."

"No you're not," Ben insisted.  "You're twelve years old and that is not old enough to be going after armed kidnappers."

Hoss was clearly upset.  It was true that he was twelve, but because of his size he looked more like fifteen or sixteen, and usually that was how people treated him.  He could work as hard as any grown man and as far as Hoss was concerned he was more than capable of going after Joe.

"Hoss, I understand how you feel, but I already have one son in harms way.  I know you're strong as an ox, but I don't know if you're ready up here yet," Ben said, pointing to his head, "to maybe get in a gun fight or who knows what.  Now I don't have time to argue with you.  I want you to go back to the house and stay with Hop Sing, and there will be a very long "talk" if you disobey me."

The threat of a serious whipping convinced Hoss that his father meant what he said and there would be no changing his mind.

"Fine," he said.  "Just please bring him back."  

Ben knew he'd made the right decision when he saw Hoss's eyes well up with tears.  He placed a firm hand on his shoulder.  "We will bring him back.  I promise you that."  He looked to Charlie and Adam.  "Let's go.  Yah!"  Ben gave his horse a kick and took off at a gallop.

Ben knew that time was limited.  It was still early spring, which meant that it would be dark soon, and to make matters worse, he could see a storm moving in from the west.  If they didn't find Joe before the rain began it would wash away the tracks and then they might never find him.

_______________

Joe was softly crying once more, but it wasn't from fear as much as it was from pain.  The course rope had rubbed away the skin on his wrists and they were now bleeding.  He gave up on trying to get his hands free.  Suddenly he had a new idea.  He tugged at his feet.  If he could pull his feet out of his boots then he would be able to scoot up higher in the bed and he could reach the knots on the posts and untie them since he couldn't undo the ones on his wrists.

He relaxed his foot and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his feet slip out of his boots.  He quickly scooted up and dug his fingers into the knots attached to the posts of the bed.  It was difficult at first, but eventually the knots came loose and Little Joe was able to finally sit up on the bed.  He removed the ropes from his tender wrists and then untangled his boots and slid them back on.  It never dawned on him that he should have left them off.  He got off the bed and walked as quietly as he could to the window, but his boots still made tapping sounds and even worse the old floorboards creaked loudly under him.

"What the?"

Joe heard the man's voice.  He quickly ran to the window and tried to open it.  At the same time the door to his room opened and the two men who had kidnapped him entered.

Joe turned around and froze.  Junior marched right up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders and began to shake him violently.  Little Joe's head flopped back and forth.

"Just what do you think you are doing!?" Junior demanded.  "I ought ta kill ya right now!"

"Junior stop!  You're going to hurt him!" Talbert insisted.

"You better believe I'm going to hurt him," Junior replied.  "I'm gonna tan his hide.  By the time I'm done with him there won't be any more escapin'."  Junior threw Joe to the floor and unbuckled his belt and removed it from his pants.

Joe watched wide-eyed as Junior folded the leather belt in half and approached him.  Before Joe could even cry out or beg for mercy the belt slapped across his face, leaving a bloody gash.

"That's enough!" Talbert said.

"You mind your own business," Junior replied.  He raised his arm for another strike.  Joe curled over into a ball, trying to protect his face, but it left his back and bottom exposed.  Junior continued to whip Joe brutally.  Joe was wailing in pain.

Talbert suddenly lashed out at Junior and punched him across the cheek.  "I said that's enough!  You're going to kill him!"

Junior was livid.  He stood up and lunged for Talbert.  The two men traded blows but Junior was taller and had about forty pounds over Talbert and soon had the advantage.  He pinned Talbert down on the floor and wrapped his hands around his neck.  

"No one hits me!  No one hits me!" Junior growled.

Little Joe huddled in the corner and watched as Talbert's struggles grew weaker and weaker.  Finally his eyes rolled up into his head and his body went limp.  Junior straddled the body and stared for a moment before shakily standing up.  He stumbled from the room and walked to the table by the fireplace.  He grabbed his bottle of whiskey and took a long swallow before setting the bottle back down.

Joe had never been more terrified than he was right now.  He slowly dragged himself over to Talbert and shook the man's arm, hoping that he would wake up and help him.

"Wake up," Joe begged.  "Please."  He crawled closer for a better look at Talbert's face and that was when he saw the man's eyes.  They were frozen open and mostly white.  Joe suddenly realized that the man wasn't going to wake up and help him.  

"You happy now boy," Junior slurred. "It's your fault.  If you hadn't tried to escape, I wouldn't have had to teach you a lesson, and he'd still be alive.  You killed him."

Joe shook his head and whispered.  "I…I didn't.  You did.  You k-killed him."

"You shut your mouth!" Junior said.  "You'll never speak of this ever again, or it'll be the last thing you ever say."  Junior picked up the ropes and then jerked Joe's hands behind his back and tied them together.  With another rope he tied Little Joe's feet.  

"Now listen to me kid!  You are going to stay here and be quiet.  If you say anything or take so much as a loud breath I'll kill.  This is your last chance."  Junior left Joe in the floor next to Talbert's dead body.  He went back to the table, had a seat, and picked up his bottle of whiskey.

Little Joe lay in the floor and stared into nothingness.  A rumble of thunder rolled across the darkening sky.   The six year old had reached the point where he couldn't take anymore.  He closed himself off to the pain, the fear, and even the grief he felt for the dead man who had been nice to him, who had tried to protect him from the madman.

__________________

Ben, Adam, and Charlie were closing in on the shack that Little Joe was being kept in.  The sun was setting and lightning was already flashing across the sky.  It was just a matter of minutes before the clouds broke open and drenched them, and washed away the remaining tracks.

"Ben," Charlie said.

Ben looked to where Charlie was pointing and saw the small shack.  Light was shining through the windows and smoke rose from the chimney.  The men climbed down from their horses and quietly made their way towards the building.

Ben looked through the window and saw Junior sitting at the table.  The man looked to be dozing.

Adam went around the back and peered through the window.  He saw Little Joe lying in the floor face down.  For some reason another man was in the floor too.  Adam hurried back to Pa.  He found him and Charlie still at the front window.

"Little Joe is tied up in the back room," Adam whispered.

"Good job, Adam," Ben said.

"There is a man lying in the floor with Joe.  I don't know who he is, if he's a prisoner like Joe or what."

"Okay," Ben said.

"I say we bust in," Charlie said.  "Take 'em fast before they have the chance to hurt Little Joe."

"I agree.  Adam, you go back to that window.  When you hear us bust through the door I want you to break the window and keep your gun on the man next to Joe.  Charlie and I will stop the man in the front room."

"Yes Pa."  Adam stayed low to the ground and quickly went to the back of the house once more.

Ben and Charlie stood on either side of the door, guns at the ready.  Charlie kicked the door in and Ben burst into the room.  At the same time the sound of breaking glass could be heard from the back of the house.

Junior was by now thoroughly drunk and fell from his chair when the door was kicked in.  Before he could even get up to reach for his gun on the table Ben was already there, his gun mere inches from Junior's face.

"I would like nothing better than to shoot you," Ben warned.  "So I suggest you not move."

Even in his drunken state Junior could see the conviction behind Ben's words.  He shrank back to the floor and surrendered.

"PA!  Joe's in here!"

"Go, I've got him," Charlie ordered.

Ben fled to the bedroom.  Adam was still standing outside of the house, looking in through the broken window.

"Pa, Joe won't talk to me."

Ben stepped over the dead body to reach his baby son.  He quickly untied his boy and rolled him over.  "Oh Joe, what did they do to you?" Ben groaned.  Little Joe's face was covered in bruises, his bottom lip was busted, and a still bleeding gash stretched across his left cheek.

"Joe, talk to me son.  Papa's here.  Joe, do you hear me?"  Joe's eyes were open, but they looked to be staring right past Ben.  "Joe, Joe, please," Ben begged, shaking the boy softly.

"Pa, what's wrong with him?" Adam asked, his voice quivering.

"I think he's in shock," Ben replied.  He lifted his precious bundle into his arms and heard the faint groan that escaped Joe's throat.  Ben set the boy back down and lifted his shirt.  "Dear Lord," Ben said.  He was horrified at the bruises and raised whelps of red flesh from where Joe and been beaten and whipped.

"Adam, I'm going to get Joe home.  I want you and Charlie to take that…that animal to town and turn him over to Sheriff Coffee.  While in town fetch Doc Martin and have him come to the house at once."

Once more Ben lifted Joe up and he hurried out to Buck.  He felt the first drops of rain starting to fall.  He realized that Joe didn't have a coat, and with the sun gone it was very cold and the rain was freezing.

Adam walked around to the front of the house.

"Adam, help me," Ben ordered quickly.  He handed Joe to Adam and then unbuttoned his heavy coat.  He climbed up onto Buck and had Adam pass Joe to him so that Joe's face rested on Ben's chest.  Ben then pulled his coat around Joe and buttoned it up, cocooning Little Joe inside.  Joe was small enough to fit inside the coat but it was a tight fit.

"I'll see you soon," Ben said to Adam and took off towards home.  It bothered him a great deal that Joe had yet to speak to him even once during his rescue.  It was eerie to see Joe's sparkling eyes so dull.

"I'm so glad we found you," Ben said.  He felt the need to talk to Joe, try and get through to him.  "I was so afraid when I came home and saw Hop Sing in the floor.  Then Hop Sing said that someone had taken you.  The only thing on my mind was getting you back.  I know it was scary being with those men, but you're safe now sweetheart.  I promise you that no one is going to hurt you anymore.  Your Pa is going to protect you.  Hop Sing will be happy to see you.  I bet right now he's at home cooking all of your favorite foods and already heating water for you so you can have a nice hot bath.  Hoss will also be glad that we found you.  He was really upset that I wouldn't let him come with me and Adam to rescue you from those bad men."

The entire time he spoke to Joe the boy never showed any reaction to his words.  He couldn't even be sure that Joe was hearing him at all.  Had Joe been hit in the head?  Had his hearing been injured?

"Joe, please son, say something to me," Ben cried.  What had those monsters done to his little boy to make him like this?  "Joe, I love you.  I love you so much.  I'm sorry those men got you.  I'm sorry they hurt you, but I promise they'll never hurt you ever again.  I swear it.  I love you and I'm going to take care of you.  Papa's going to help you get better."  Ben couldn't speak anymore, the lump in his throat was just too large.

Suddenly something happened that made Ben want to cry from happiness. Little Joe raised his arms and circled them around Ben's waist.  

"Joe!  Joe, say something."  Ben stopped his horse and waited to Joe to utter a sound, but it never came.  Ben was disappointed, but at least Joe knew who he was.  It was a start.

Ben nudged his horse and continued.  His coat was soaking through with the cold water and he needed to get Joseph home and into warm dry clothes as soon as possible.

_________________

An hour later Ben steered Buck into the yard.  The rain was still pouring and he and Joe were drenched and shivering.  He unbuttoned his coat so he could free Joe and dismount.  He was glad to see Hoss come running outside.

"Pa!  Do you have him?"

"Yes.  Hoss, get Buck in the barn now."  Ben lifted Joe off the horse and raced into the house with him.

Hop Sing was waiting at the door.

"Wittle Joe," Hop Sing said.  "Boy wet, cold.  I have hot water ready for bath.  Come, now."

Ben gladly followed Hop Sing through the house and out to the washroom.  Ben set Joe in a chair and quickly removed the boy's clothing while Hop Sing filled the tub.

Ben placed Joe into the warm water and used a small pitcher to pour the water over the boy's head and shoulders.

"I do," Hop Sing said.  "You dry off now.  No good for fadder to get sick.  Wittle boy need you now."

"I'm fine," Ben insisted.

"But…"

"I'm fine!" Ben said sternly.

Hop Sing threw his hands up in the air and began ranting in Chinese.  He marched out of the room mumbling something about going to get dry clothes.

Just as Hop Sing stepped out of the room Hoss came running in.  He got on his knees next to the tub and looked at Joe.

"God, short shanks, I sure am glad to see you," Hoss said.  He saw the terrible marks and bruises on his naked brother's body, but figured it would be better to greet Joe with a smile.  Hoss waited for Joe to say something but it looked like Joe didn't even know Hoss was in the room.

"Joe?" Hoss asked.  "Hey little buddy."  Hoss reached out and put a hand on Joe's shoulder.  The reaction was immediate.  

"Ahh!  Ahhh!  Ahhh!"  Joe screamed and began to thrash wildly in the tub.

"Joe!  Joe!" Ben called.  Joe continued to scream and resist.  Ben hoisted Joe right out of the tub and held him in a tight embrace.  He was afraid Joe would hurt himself.

Joe seemed to sense he was with Pa and calmed down almost at once in Ben's arms.

"Pa, I'm sorry," Hoss said.  "I…I didn't mean to scare him."

"It's not your fault," Ben explained.  "Joe's in shock from what I can figure.  We'll know more once Doctor Martin gets here."

"He doesn't seem to mind you touching him," Hoss said.  "Why isn't he talking?"

"I don't know.  I'm hoping Paul can explain that."  Ben slowly placed Joe back in the tub and washed the dried blood off of him and cleaned his cuts.

Hop Sing came back in the room carrying Joe's nightshirt and clean dry clothes for Ben to change into.

Ben lifted Joe from the tub and wrapped him with a large towel.  

"I finish up.  You change," Hop Sing said.

The minute Hop Sing approached Ben and Joe the little boy began to shake.

"Hop Sing, I think it would be better if I do it," Ben warned.  "Joe's very afraid and he doesn't want anyone but me near him."

Hop Sing looked truly hurt.  He loved Joe like he was his own child.  He couldn't believe Joe wouldn't want him near him.  This past year Hop Sing had seen to the child's every need.

Ben finished drying Joe and then slipped his nightshirt over his head.  He sat Joe in a chair so he could change clothes.  Joe was instantly out of the chair and clinging to Ben's leg.  

"Joe, I'm not going anywhere," Ben explained.  He sighed as he saw the blank look on Joe's face.  He let Joe hold on to him as he stripped off his wet clothes and put on his new ones.  He would simply switch Joe to his other leg as needed.

Ben lifted Joe once more and carried Joe to his room.  Hop Sing followed behind with a tray holding a bowl of stew and a glass of milk.  Ben laid Joe in the bed.  Joe held on to Ben's arm, refusing to let him go.  He quickly sat in the chair next to the bed.  Hop Sing placed the tray in front of Little Joe.  Ben spooned a bite of stew into Joe's mouth.  Joe chewed and swallowed it.  Joe never made eye contact with Ben.  He just continued to stare at some invisible spot.  Ben slowly fed Joe more stew.  He held the glass of milk up to Joe's lips and guided him to drink it.

He heard horses in the yard and he hoped it meant Doc Martin and Adam had arrived.  He realized that he hadn't seen Hoss at all since he left the washhouse with Little Joe.  Voices could be heard coming up the stairs and then Ben saw the Doctor and Adam enter the room.

"Ben," Doc Martin greeted.  He had a seat on the bed next to Joe.  Joe immediately moved closer to Ben.

"It's okay Joe.  You're safe now," Ben told him.  Ben lifted Joe into his lap and motioned for Paul to start his examination.

"Joe, it's Doc Martin.  Don't be afraid.  I'm going to listen to your heart and your lungs."  Paul placed his stethoscope on Joe's chest.  He saw how Joe tried to sink further into Ben.  "His lungs sound good.  No fever."  He waved his hand in front of Joe's eyes.  Joe remained motionless and didn't look at Paul.  "Joe, Joe can you talk to me.  Can you tell your Pa that you love him?  I know he really wants to hear your voice.  He's worried about you.  If you talked to him you'd make him feel so much better."

Ben waited on baited breath to hear his son speak, but it never happened.

"Paul?" Ben asked.

Paul ignored Ben's plea.  "Lay him on the bed so I can see under his nightshirt."

Ben placed Joe on the bed and gently held the boy down with his loving hands.  Paul raised Joe's nightshirt and saw all the bruises on Joe's midsection.  He pressed gently and watched for a reaction of pain from Joe.  Joe flinched a little but Paul was sure that Joe hadn't sustained any internal injuries.

"Now I need to see his back."  Ben rolled Joe over.  Both men closed their eyes briefly at all the whelps that marred Joe's baby soft skin.  Paul was used to seeing the worst that could happen to a human body.  Gun shots, knife wounds, broken bones, they were all part of a day's work.  Still, even he wasn't completely immune to seeing a child being tortured.  Paul pulled himself back together and then examined some of the cuts on Joe's back and probed for any injuries.

"Physically he doesn't have any life threatening problems.  I'm sure he's in some pain right now and will be pretty sore for a few days to come from all of the cuts and bruises, but it will all heal.  Mentally, that's a whole 'nother story.  The men who took him terrorized him.  Adam explained that the one called Junior murdered the other man, strangled him.  He also said that Joe was in the same room as the body.  It was probably more than Joe could handle.  He's always been a sensitive child…emotional.  All I can say is it's going to take time."

"How much time?" Ben asked, dreading the answer.

"I can't tell you that.  I'm not really schooled in matters of the mind.  I can only guess that Joe needs to feel safe and loved.  He's going to need his family to help him pull through this.  If after some time he doesn't start to come around there are some hospitals where you can send him."

"No!  I'll not send him away.  Never.  How can you even suggest that!"

"Ben, I didn't mean to have him institutionalized.  Besides, for all we know he might get a good night's sleep and wake you talking his fool head off in the morning.  Like I said, I'm not an expert when it comes to the mental state of a six year old child."

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He placed a loving kiss on the top of Joe's head.

"I'm going to leave some sleeping powders here along with some for pain."  Paul walked to the dresser and poured a glass of water and mixed some pain medicine in and stirred it up.  Then he approached Ben and Joe.  He held the glass up for Joe but the boy whimpered in fear.

"Give me the glass," Ben said.  It only took a minute for Ben to get the milky looking water into Joe.

"Ben, I hope for your sake that Joe will allow Adam and Hoss to help take care of him.  I have a feeling that you are in for a lot of work if he won't."

"I am more than capable of taking care of my son," Ben replied.  The truth was he wanted to be there for Joe.  He would help his child recover from this nightmare and give him all the love his mind and soul needed to see him through.

"I know you'll do right by Joe, I just want to make sure you do right by yourself too.  You won't be able to tend to your precious baby if you come down ill and bed ridden."

A voice from the hallway startled them.  "Don't worry," Adam's voice interjected.  "Pa can take care of Joe and Hoss, Hop Sing, and I will take care of Pa."

"Make sure that you do," Paul replied.  It always amazed him how tight knit this family was, especially since there wasn't a woman in the picture.  He had to give Ben credit.  The man really was both mother and father.

Adam showed Doctor Martin out while Ben sat in the rocking chair in Joseph's room and cuddled his boy to him.  Joe was stiff and unresponsive in Ben's arms.  Ben wanted to get Joe to relax some.  As he rocked him he used one hand to softly play with Joe still damp curls, and he used his other hand to stroke the child's arm.  He would have liked to rub his back like he'd done when Joe was still a baby but he guessed right now that would only cause Joe pain.

After about ten minutes he felt his son's body start to lose some of its tension and finally he leaned into Ben, allowing Ben's touch to comfort him.  Ben remembered a song he hadn't sung to his boy in several years, but thought that now was a good time.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  

And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  

If that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.  

And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.  

And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  

And if that cart and bull roll over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  

And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  

And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Ben's soft lullaby, combined with his comforting caresses, began to break through to Joe's frightened mind.  For the first time since he had witnessed Talbert's murder his eyes seemed to focus.  He looked around and realized he was in his room, sitting on his beloved Papa's lap.  Tears started to fall down Joe's face, and before long he was crying.

"Shh, don't cry love, Pa's got you.  You're safe now."  Ben was relieved to see Joe show emotions and even look him in the eyes.

Ben held the boy tight as his entire body trembled with fear.  His heart was breaking at the distress his child was going through.  After about ten minutes Joe cried himself out and drifted off to sleep in Ben's arms.

Ben was exhausted and wanted very much to go to sleep.  He stood up slowly and took Joe into his own room and laid him on his bed.  He went downstairs to check on his other sons.

"Pa, how is Joe?" Hoss asked.

"He's asleep at the moment.  I want you boys to head upstairs and go to sleep too.  We're all exhausted after the events of today and I want us all to get a good nights rest."

"Pa, what do you think they did to Joe to make him so afraid?  I mean, he's afraid of me and Adam, and Doc Martin.  He should know we'd never hurt him."

"Hoss, I don't know all in all what they did.  They beat him, that much is obvious, and they whipped him."

"Do you think he'll talk soon?" Adam asked.

"I think he'll talk soon.  We just have to be there for him, and not push him too hard.  Joe has to do things when he feels ready.  Now, I'm going to get back upstairs.  I don't want to leave him alone too long.  If he should happen to wake and find himself alone he might assume we abandoned him.  I want you two in your rooms and in bed in less than ten minutes.  I'm going to check on you both then."

"Yes sir."

Ben went back upstairs and changed into his own bedclothes.  Joe hadn't moved an inch since Ben had placed him in the bed.  True to his words he checked on his other sons to confirm that they had indeed gone to bed before finally settling down for the night himself.

____________

The next morning Ben woke from his light sleep.  He was very tired.  Twice during the night Joe had a nightmare and cried out for his Papa in his sleep.  Ben would wake Joe up and comfort the child until he'd fall back to sleep.

Ben found it strange that Joe would talk while dreaming, but the minute Joe was awake he would stop speaking once more.  Several times during the night Ben had urged Joe to talk to him, but every time Joe responded by clinging to Ben and burying his face into Ben's neck.

Ben gently rolled Joe off of him and then got out of bed.  He walked to the washstand and tossed some water on his face.  He quickly shaved and brushed his hair before getting dressed.  He was about to go down stairs when he realized that he should wake Joe up.  Who knew how Joe would react if he woke up alone?

He stepped back to the bed and gave Joe's arm a little shake.  "Joe, time to wake up sweetheart."  He caressed his little boy's face, running his thumb over the outline of the bruise on his left cheek.  Joe opened sleepy eyes and looked at Ben.  "Good morning precious."

Joe stretched his arms out to Ben.  Even though Joe didn't talk Ben knew what he wanted.  Ben scooped Joe up into his arms and then carried him across the hall to his room.  He set Joe down on his bed and was surprised when he actually stayed there as Ben walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of britches and a shirt.  He wet a washcloth and wiped the sleep from Joe's eyes and then got the boy dressed.  Joe seemed content to sit there and let Ben do all the work.  Ben didn't mind dressing Joe this morning since the boy was undoubtedly in pain and still recovering from the nightmare he'd been through yesterday.

"Come on Little Joe," Ben said.  "I'm sure Hop Sing will be serving breakfast soon."

Joe looked at Ben.  He seemed to be confused.  Ben held out a hand for Little Joe and the boy quickly got off the bed and hurried to grab hold of his Papa.  Ben led Joe down the stairs and to the table.  He was surprised to see Adam and Hoss already there.  Usually Ben was always the first to the table.

"Morning Pa.  Morning short shanks," Hoss greeted.

"Hey there little buddy," Adam joined in.  "Why don't you come on over to your big brother."  Adam held his arms out to Little Joe.  Usually Joe would have seized the opportunity to throw himself into his brother's embrace.  Today Joe clutched even tighter to Ben's hand.

Adam sighed and lowered his arms.  "Maybe later," he said.

Joe walked the rest of the way to the table when Ben gave a tug on Joe's hand.  Then Ben gave Joe a boost into his chair and sat down in his chair next to Joe's.

"Good.  Everyone ready for breakfast," Hop Sing said as he entered the room carrying several large plates filled with food.  

"Hop Sing that sure smells wonderful," Hoss said, grabbing for the plates.

Hop Sing smacked Hoss' hand away.  "You wait.  This is Wittle Joe's favrit.  Hop Sing make apple pancakes."  The little cook quickly put two of the large, fluffy pancakes onto Joe's plate.  "Now you take," he said to Hoss.  "Here Wittle Joe.  Hop Sing even have powwa sugar."  He proceeded to sprinkle some of the white powder sugar on to Joe's pancakes.  He looked down at Joe and gave him a big smile.

Joe looked up at Hop Sing.  His attention was drawn to the side of Hop Sing's face.  He suddenly stood up in his chair and reached out a small hand to touch the dark bruise that spread from the cook's temple.

"Don worry Wittle Joe.  Bad man hit Hop Sing, but I be okay.  Now, you sit down.  Eat breakfast or it get cold."

Without warning Joe threw his arms around Hop Sing's neck.  He remembered that Hop Sing had tried desperately to protect him yesterday.  He had been terrified when he had seen Hop Sing collapse to the floor.

"Hop Sing afraid when bad men take Joe.  I so happy you home again," Hop Sing said as he hugged Joe tightly.  

The other three Cartwrights watched the tender moment between Joe and the cook that was more of a mother than a servant.  Finally Hop Sing pulled away from Joe and helped the boy to sit down in his chair.  "Eat," the cook ordered, and then hurried out of the room before the others could see the tears in his eyes.

After breakfast everyone stayed pretty close to the house that day.  It was Sunday, and usually that was a day of rest for the family unless they were on a round-up.  Still, there were always chores to be done.  Hoss and Adam went out to the barn to tend to the horses.

Joe was never more than five feet from his father.  If Ben stood up, Joe stood up, if Ben walked to the porch, Joe walked to the porch, when Ben sat at his desk to work on the figures, Joe sat in the floor next to Ben's feet and never attempted to leave.

Not long after lunch the sound of a horse and buggy was heard approaching the house.  Instantly Joe went into a panic.  He launched himself at Ben and climbed into his Papa's lap.  Ben held the trembling child.

"Joe, you're safe.  No one's going to hurt you.  I'm here and so is Adam, and Hoss, and Hop Sing."

Joe shook his head no over and over.  The footsteps on the porch only made Joe's terror even greater.  The door opened and Adam and Hoss walked in with Doctor Martin.

"Afternoon Ben," Paul said.

"Hello Paul," Ben replied as he comforted Joe.  "See Joe.  It's only Doctor Martin.  You know Doctor Martin.  He takes care of you.  He'd never hurt you."

Joe started to calm down but it was clear that he was still nervous.  Paul approached slowly so he wouldn't upset Joe anymore.

"Hi Joe," Paul said.  "I came to see how you are doing."  He looked up at Ben.  "How's he been?"

"He still hasn't talked while awake yet."

"While awake?" Paul asked.

"When he has nightmares he cries out in his sleep.  He yells Papa, but the minute he awakes he stops talking."

"Well, at least we know he can talk," Paul said.  "Has he been this afraid all day?"

"No.  He won't leave my side, not for a second, but he's been calm until he heard the horse approach the house."

"That's understandable," Paul replied.  "Will he go to Adam or Hoss yet?"

"He doesn't want us," Adam answered. "He seems to be afraid of us, but not Hop Sing."

"It's not that he's afraid of you as much as he just wants to be with Ben," Paul said.  "As for Hop Sing.  He was with Joe when this all happened.  That would make for a strong bond."  Paul got on one knee next to Joe.  He gently turned Joe's head so they could make eye contact.  "Joe, I'm going to look at your tummy and you back.  I want to make sure you're healing right.  Will you let me lift your shirt and look?  I know you don't want to talk right now, but you can nod your head yes or no."

Joe looked at Papa and saw the love in his face.  Papa wouldn't let anyone hurt him.  Joe turned back to Doctor Martin and nodded his head yes.

Paul smiled and patted Joe on the knee.  "Thank you.  Now, let's lift that shirt."  Ben and Paul pulled the material out of Joe's waistband and Ben held it up while Paul poked at Joe's bruised stomach and then examined the cuts on his back.

"His stomach is tender from the bruises, but there's no swelling indicating anything wrong.  The cuts have closed and are showing no sign of infection.  He'll be right as rain in no time."

  "What about him talking?" Hoss asked.  "It's just too quiet around here."

"I imagine Joe will talk when he's ready too.  Right son?" Paul said to Joe.  Joe didn't` answer a yes or a no to that question.  Instead he closed his eyes and slumped against Ben.  He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Looks like someone could use some rest," Ben grinned.

"You look like you could too," Paul said.  "By the size of those dark circles under your eyes I'd guess you didn't sleep much, if at all, last night.

Ben smiled at his old friend.  "No, I guess I didn't."

"Then I'm ordering both you and Joe to bed, right now."

Just out of habit Ben was about to protest, but Paul wasn't having any of that.  He held up his hand and continued.  "I'm going to guess that Joe isn't going to take a nap unless you're in the room with him.  Now it just makes sense that if you're going to be in the bedroom while Joe naps, that you might as well take one too.  It would be down right foolish not too!"

"Are you calling me a fool?" Ben smirked.  

"You'd be amazed at some of the names I can think up for some of my more stubborn patients."

Adam laughed.  "Wow Pa.  Now you're not only foolish, but stubborn too!"

"I'd watch just how sassy you get with that mouth of yours," Ben threatened.  "This stubborn fool can still put you over my knee."  Though Ben's tone was serious, the mischief in his eyes told Adam that he hadn't crossed the line…yet.  He figured he'd stop while he was still ahead.

"I mean it Ben, you and Joe go upstairs and get some sleep.  I'll be back in a couple of days, but if something happens you go ahead and send for me and I'll come right away."

"Thanks Paul," Ben said.  He put Joe down on the floor and he stood up with a stretch.  

"I'll show myself out," Paul said.  He looked down at Little Joe.  "And I hope you have pleasant dreams little one."

___________________

An entire week went by and life on the Ponderosa slowly returned to normal, except for the fact that Little Joe still wouldn't speak, but he was making progress.  Joe was no longer nervous around Adam or Hoss, and would let them hold and cuddle him now.  The nightmares were becoming less frequent, though he was still having at least one a night.  

He had spent the past week in Ben's bed sleeping, but last night he had actually slept in Adam's room, for which Ben was very grateful.  He was in dire need of a full nights rest.  Taking care of Little Joe night and day was more work than Ben thought it would be.  It wasn't that Joe was misbehaving, if anything he was being a perfect angel.  

Ben had to basically put Adam and Charlie in charge of the ranch full time.  Even though Joe was improving he refused to stay behind at the ranch with only Hop Sing.  The two times Ben had tried to leave Joe behind the boy had screamed and cried.  Ben ended up having to take Joe with him on Buck to check on things.

The first time Joe had been somewhat nervous to be around the hands, but the second time he was calmer.  Ben didn't want to push Joe too hard, but he figured that he couldn't allow the boy to be sheltered from the world either.  Joe would never recover if they overprotected him.

It was with that thought in mind that Ben had decided that the family was going to church today, including him and Joe.  Joe sat next to him as he steered the buckboard down the road.  Adam and Hoss were riding on their horses next to them.

"Hoss, you can stop staring at that picnic basket," Adam teased.  "I swear it isn't going to get up and walk away."

"Very funny Adam," Hoss replied.  "I was just trying to smell what Hop Sing put inside it is all.  I hope there's fried chicken."

"What ever it is I'm sure it will be delicious," Adam told him.

Joe listened to his brothers tease each other.  He wanted to join in with them, but for some reason that he didn't understand, he just couldn't.  Every time he was about to open his mouth to talk he would remember Junior yelling at him, telling him not to ever speak again, or that he would kill him.  Junior was gone now.  He was sitting in the jail waiting for the judge to arrive.  Joe had heard Sheriff Coffee talking to Papa a few days ago.  But even though Junior was gone, the terror Joe felt at just the thought of the bad man was still as strong as ever.  It was that terror that was keeping Joe silent.

Joe saw the church in the distance grow closer.  He saw all the other families standing there, talking to one another.  There were so many people.  Joe hadn't even thought of that when they left this morning.  Suddenly he wanted to go home.  He didn't want to stay here.

He quickly turned and pulled at Papa's arm.

"You okay Joe?" Ben asked.

Joe quickly shook his head no.  Ben stopped the buckboard and looked at Joe.  Adam and Hoss stopped too.  Joe continued to pull on Ben's arm and pointed back the ways they had come.

Ben thought he understood.  "You want to go back home?"

Joe nodded his head yes.  His eyes were pleading with Ben to take him back home.

"Joe, it's Sunday, the Lord's day, and we are going to church.  All of us," Ben explained.

Joe continued to shake his head no.  He pulled at Ben's arm with a greater sense of urgency.

"Joe, those people are our friends," Hoss said.  "Ain't a one of them who'd want to hurt ya."

"Most of those people have been real worried about you little buddy," Adam added.  "They heard about what happened and they felt terrible for you."

Joe took a nervous look over at the crowd in front of the church.  They were people that he knew, but he was still afraid.  He felt the butterflies in his stomach but he tried to calm down.

Ben wrapped a strong arm around Joe.  "Darling, I know you're afraid, but I'm going to be right by your side the whole time.  I promise."

"Me too," Hoss added.

"Me three," Adam smirked.

Joe looked into the loving faces of his family.  He wouldn't be alone, and he knew that his family wouldn't let anyone hurt him.  He finally relented and nodded his head for his Papa to continue on to the church.

Ben released the breath he had been holding.  He wasn't sure how Joe was going to react.  He didn't want his baby boy to start screaming and kicking with the whole town watching, but it looked as if Joe was going to be okay.  He snapped the reins and the horses continued on to the church.  He stopped the buckboard and put on the break while Adam and Hoss tied their horses to the post.

Ben climbed down and reached up to help Little Joe down.  He set his son down on the ground next to him.  He could see how hesitant Joe was.

Joe looked at all the people and saw they were all looking at him.  He grabbed for Papa's hand and felt a little better when Ben gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  Adam and Hoss stepped up to them and together they all walked into the church together.  

Several of the town's people greeted them with smiles and warm wishes.  Ben tipped his hat to the ladies and shook the hands of his neighbors, but always kept a firm grip on Little Joe.  He led his boys down to their pew and they all sat down.

Joe felt the nervousness in his tummy fading away.  He looked around the church at the people and saw that most of them were no longer looking at him but had returned to talking amongst themselves.  He looked up at Papa and saw Papa smiling at him.  Joe surprised his Papa by returning the smile with one of his own dazzling smiles.  It was the first Ben had seen in a week.

After the service was over they spent some time with their friends and neighbors.  Mitch came over to Joe and showed Joe his new pocketknife.  Joe smiled at Mitch and held the tiny knife for a moment and then handed it back.

"Joe, how come you don't talk no more?" Mitch asked him.

Joe looked at Mitch.  He couldn't very well answer, so he shrugged his shoulders.

"You want to come fishing with me and my brother?" Mitch asked.

Joe thought for a moment and then shook his head no.  He wanted to stay with his Papa.

"Maybe next week Mitch," Ben suggested.  "I've planned a picnic for us today."

"Kay," Mitch said.  "Bye Joe!"

Joe waved to his friend as he ran back to his own family.  

The rest of the afternoon was a very pleasant one.  The Cartwrights went down to the lake not too far from Marie's grave to have their picnic.  Adam spread the red and white checked table cloth on the ground and Hoss carried the basket from the buckboard and set it down.  Joe listened to his brothers poke fun at each other and he smiled a lot.

After they had eaten their lunch the three boys set about to playing a game of tag.  Joe and Adam ran while Hoss was it.  Hoss chased his brothers as they dodged trees and hid behind bushes.  Joe ran behind several trees but Hoss faked Joe out and Joe squealed with delight as Hoss scooped him up into his arms and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Ah hah!  Gotcha!" Hoss exclaimed.  He began to spin around in a circle with Joe still over his shoulder.  After a minute Hoss and Joe collapsed to the ground, both of them too dizzy to stand up.

Joe was giggling so hard that he had tears running down his cheeks.  Adam stepped up to his brothers and held out his hands to help them to their feet.  Hoss and Joe looked at each other and in a split second they had a mutual idea.  They each took one of Adam's hands, but instead of letting Adam pull them up they quickly pulled Adam down to the ground with them.

"Why you two no good rascals!" Adam yelled in mock anger.  "Just wait, I'll get you for that!"

Joe and Hoss both took off running in different directions.  Adam ran after Hoss first since he was closest.  Hoss ran down towards the lake with Adam right on his heels.  That turned out to be a mistake, as the ground near the waters edge was all muddy.  Adam dived for Hoss and they both went sliding across the mud.  By the time they stopped they were on their hands and knees in mud that was at least ten inches deep.  They were filthy from their heads to their toes.

"Oh good grief!" Adam groaned.

Hoss had a different reaction.  He started laughing, a deep belly laugh that soon consumed him until his sides hurt.  They both looked up when they heard Little Joe laughing too.  He was standing next to them in hysterics.

"Let's get him!" Adam said.

"You got it!" Hoss replied.  Both Hoss and Adam dove for Little Joe.  Joe jumped back and managed to avoid Adam's grasp but Hoss managed to snag his pant leg.  With one quick jerk Hoss pulled Little Joe into the giant mud puddle with them.

Ben stood from a safe distance and watched his children.  He had initially cringed when he saw them all covered in mud, but seeing the pure joy on their faces, even Adam who was usually so reserved, well, it did his heart good.  He laughed out loud when he saw Adam scoop up a great glob of mud and then smack it down on top of Joe's head.

Joe was having a blast.  He quickly formed a big mud pie and then threw it into Adam's face.  "I got you Adam!" Joe yelled.  "I got you good."

Suddenly Adam, Hoss and Ben all froze and stared at Joe.  They were all in shock.

"Joe, what did you say?" Adam asked once he finally found his own voice.

"I said I got you," Joe told him.

"My God, Joseph," Ben gasped.  He walked over to his son.  "Joe, you talked."  Without even thinking Ben stepped into the mud and got down on his knees in front of Joe.  Joe looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Papa."

Ben's eyes welled up with tears.  "Hello sweetheart.  I've missed hearing your voice so much."  He reached out and pulled Joe into a tight embrace.  Ben managed to kiss the one clean spot left on Joe's cheek.  "Oh thank you Lord.  Thank you."

Adam and Hoss wrapped their arms around their father and brother.  The four held on to each other for a minute before finally getting to their feet.  Ben lifted his baby boy into his arms, not ready yet to let go.  They walked back to the buckboard and Ben sat Joe down in the back of the wagon.

"Papa, you's all messy," Joe said, stating the obvious.

"We're all a little dirtier than usual," Ben chuckled.  He placed his hands on either side of Joe's face.  He was so happy at that moment that he wouldn't have been surprised if his heart simply brust from joy.

"Hop Sing is going to have a fit," Adam said.  "Here we are in our Sunday best looking like we just rolled around with a bunch of pigs."

"I don't care about the clothes.  I'll buy us all new ones.  My baby talked.  To hear his sweet voice again made it all worth it.  I think Hop Sing will agree, once he gets over his initial shock, that is," Ben grinned.

"I'll grab the blanket and the basket," Hoss offered.  "I don't know about the rest of you but I want a bath and the lake is just too blasted cold."

"You just want to see if there are any leftovers in the basket," Adam joked.

"Papa, do you think Hop Sing will be very upset with us?" Joe asked.

"No, Joe.  I think Hop Sing will forgive all of us the minute he hears you say hello to him," Ben replied.

"Actually, maybe we should send Joe into the house first and let him talk to Hop Sing.  Then the rest of us can go in," Adam suggested.

Ben took a good look and himself and his boys.  As much as he liked to believe he ran the Ponderosa, he knew that the house itself was run by a temper mental Oriental cook. 

"You know Adam, I think that's a very good idea," Ben said, clasping a hand on his first-born's back.  "Yes, I think that is a very good idea."


End file.
